Five Nights At Freddy's OC x Animatronics
by LeafeonFangirl
Summary: Tyler's job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was scary but exciting... [NOT FINISHED]
1. First Night

WARNING! THIS CONTAINS LEMONS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF THING, LEAVE NOW! BTW, I DON'T OWN FNAF!

Tyler's POV (My OC)

I need a job. My previous one was horrible, and wasn't even fair. Getting $50 a week? Not enough. I walked to the counter where my newspaper was, and read through it trying to find a new job. There was useless ones, but there's one that caught my eye:

HELP WANTED: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift.

12am to 6am

Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment

$120 a week

I was shocked. That much money for a week?! I need that right now. I circled the picture with a red marker, got dressed, and went out for my new job.

-TIME SKIP-

Night 1

12:00am

I was in the office with two doors that are operated with buttons, and a tablet. I sat in my chair and looked around the place.

"Not bad. Though...those pictures creep me out a bit..." I stared at the drawings on the wall a little terrified. Then I heard a phone ring loudly. I picked it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked. Then the call replied.

"_Hello? Helllooo? Uh...I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled on your first night._" I sighed with relief and continued to listen.

"_Um...I actually worked in that office before you, I'm...finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so...I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: There's nothing to worry about. Uh...you'll do fine! So let's just focus on getting through your first week. Ok?_"

I started to get a bit worried, but I continued listening.

"_Uh, let's see...first there's a introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._"

"_Blah Blah Blah._"

My eyes widened. 90 days?! A F*CKING MISSING REPORT FOR 90 DAYS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I was scared. But I was even more scared when I heard a thud from outside the office, and looked at the tablet, listening to the call.

"_Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Ok._"

While listening to the call, I looked at the camera that showed 3 animatronics on the stage. There was a purple bunny with red bowtie, a yellow duck with a bib that says: "Let's Eat!", and a brown bear with a black bowtie and top hat. I was nervous. I've never been a watch guard before. And the call said that they get "quirky" at night.

That made me shiver. Then I tried listening to the call calmly.

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87._"

The Bite of 87? I heard that saying in school. My friends told me that a child's brain has been biten off. That made me think: 'How is that possible?' I was out of my thoughts when the call continued.

"_Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_"

A person can live without it's frontal lobe?! Wow I didn't know that.

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on._"

My eyes widen again. You mean the animatronics think I'm a skeleton without a costume?! A bead of sweat ran down my face. This time the call said something that almost scared me to death.

"_Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death._"

I was shaking...they're going to shove me in a suit?! I looked at my phone and saw that the time was 2:00. Then I heard a loud thud. I turned on the cameras and saw on the stage, one of the animatronics are missing. The purple bunny. My eyes widen with shock. The call continued.

"_Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up._"

"Well I didn't f*cking know that!" I said with rage and fear while trying to find the damn rabbit. While looking at the cameras, I found him. He was in the Backstage standing there, staring at me. I didn't focus on that and looked the background. There were empty heads, and masks. And on the table there's a metal skeleton without a costume.

'Is...is that where I'm getting stuffed?' I thought for a sec. Then I heard the call say it's final words.

"_But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._" Then it hung up.

Power? I looked the left edge of the tablet that says: 87%

'Wait...so I gotta conserve power while I'm at it?! THIS IS BULLSH*T!' I thought. This has to be a joke. I turned on the cameras again and found out that damn bunny is gone again! I switched to the West Hall camera and saw a shadow of a large bunny.

"Is...that him?" I said curious and a bit scared. While looking at the other cameras, the signal turned off. I panicked.

"Wha? What the hell?" Then I check my phone. It's 3:00. I think i'll last until 6am.

Then the cameras got turned back and I sighed in relief. But the shadow was gone. I checked the corner camera and saw a face. He's staring at me with his cold eyes. My heart was thumping like crazy. I tried to through the hall to find him, but it was too dark. I saw on the wall of the door that there's 2 buttons instead of one.

"This will help me see." I said pressing the white button. There was light flickering above the hall. I quickly looked down the hall and saw that he wasn't there. But then...I turned around.

"AHHH!" My scream echoed through the whole building. I ran into the office. I tried to press the red button, but a metal hand grabbed my wrist tightly. Tight enough to leave a mark. I winced in pain when I tried to pull out of the harsh grip.

"Damn it! Let me go!" The grip didn't loosen. Then I saw a head moving towards the open door. And I heard a loud screech. Was it from the bunny? Anyway, it was too loud. Then I was pulled towards him.

"No! No! Let me go-AHH!" I tried to pull back but I failed. Then I felt a chest on my back. Am I on him? I tried to scream, but my mouth was covered. I can't breathe and my eyes widen. Then I felt my hands bound tightly. My vision started getting blurry. It is from me not breathing? Or maybe...it's his hand. I felt faint and collapsed on the cold floor with a thud.

'Please...someone help me.' I said in my head.

HERE'S THE LEMON PART! (TURN BACK IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE)

"Mmm...hm?"

I woke up slowly. I saw that I was in my office still. But that's when I tried to move...my hands were bound behind me. And I felt cloth on my mouth. I struggled, trying to get out. But it was no use. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I panicked even more.

"MMM!...MMM!" My voice was covered by the cloth. It's was useless to scream. I closed my eyes taking a breath, then I looked up and my eyes widen. It was the purple bunny that grabbed me! He looked down at me smirking. His smile was terrifying to me no matter how you look at it.

I turned away avoiding eye contact with him. Then his cold metal hand touched my cheek causing me to shiver from the cold. He turned my head so I can look at him. Tears started to form in my eyes. I'm scared. His finger caught one of my tears and licked it. I blushed at the sight. He looked at me and smiled.

"My name's Bonnie." The animatronic said in his robotic voice. 'Wait. He can talk?!' I thought when Bonnie rubbed my chest. He smirked and went behind me hugging my neck softly.

"You were...so cute when I saw you staring at me. And I couldn't resist you any longer." He said in a seductive tone.

"Mmm?..." I was nervous...I had to ask what Bonnie meant. Then he replied softly in my ear.

"I mean...I want you." Bonnie whispered. My eyes widen and I knew what that meant. He wants "me"...My body. I shook my head left and right in panic while screaming in the cloth.

"MMM!" I screamed. This scared me to death.

This made Bonnie mad. He grabbed my hair tightly and tugged it to the side, making me wince in horrible pain and looking at him in the face. Then Bonnie warned me in a cold voice.

"Don't tempt me. I might even get rougher If you resist." He smirked and let go of my hair. I gulped in fear. 'Rough?' I hated it when someone does it rough...It makes me go crazy. I've experienced once, and I couldn't move for 3 days. My tears flowed down my cheeks again, and Bonnie smiled. He kissed my cheek and licked my tears. His cold hands rubbed my chest. I shivered and panted quietly.

Bonnie unbuttoned my uniform top slowly with one hand, while he rubbed a uncovered part of my chest. I gasped through the cloth in my mouth, from the chilly feel of metal. I tried to resist the feeling in my hips, but I failed. My hips shook on their own. Bonnie spread my open shirt slowly and rubbed my chest. My cheeks were red and I was panting. I didn't want this but...it felt sooo good...One of Bonnie's hands rubbed my right nipple, and I cried in pleasure.

"Mmm!~ Mmmm..." I moaned under the cloth as he touched my nipple with his metal hand. Bonnie smirked and went around me and kneeled down in front of me. This time he used two hands to pinch my nipples. My eyes widen from the sudden feeling. The feeling was too much I couldn't take it.

'Oh...please..don't stop.' I said in my head. Then I felt something wet on my left nipple. Bonnie was licking it while he pinched my right. He was looking up at my face. I turned to the side blushing red. 'Don't look at me...' Bonnie frowned and held my cheek in his hand gently.

"Let me see you face." He said softly, and licked my neck. I panted quietly and my hips shook. Bonnie saw the bulge in my pants and kneeled down. My eyes widen and I blushed hot red. He unbuckled my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers down to my ankles. He smirked at my hard cock and held it in his palm.

"Mmm!~ Hah ah ah..." I panted hard when I felt his cold hand stroke my shaft. It was so good I couldn't resist. Then Bonnie did something that made me scream. He licked the tip a few times and took my cock in his mouth. He sucked on it hard and I cried out. I felt the cloth on my mouth loosening as it slid down to my neck.

"B-Bonnie!~" I screamed as he bobbed his head up and down slowly. He looked at me and stopped stroking me again.

"Hehe...you naughty boy~ Your already this hard when I stopped?" I blushed redder when he said that to me. Bonnie stood up and undid the bounds on my wrists. He then pushed me down on my hands and knees. My eyes widen when I saw something big. A robot cock?! How can he even have that sort of thing?! Bonnie saw my shocked face and grabbed my hair gently.

"Amazed?~ Well...go ahead." I looked at him in confusion, but I realized what he meant. My hand is shaking as it grabbed Bonnie's metal rod. I licked the tip slowly and the side as well. I heard Bonnie moan a bit. I've never done this before...with a guy. Then I told the rod inside my mouth slowly, bobbing my head slowly.

"Yes...do it a little harder." Bonnie said as he rubbed my hair. I looked at him and sucked a little harder. His pants got louder and then he grabbed my head and pushed it farther down his crotch.

"Mmm?!...Ghh!" I gagged. It was hard to breathe. His cock was getting thicker and I was deepthroating him. Bonnie kept pushing and pulling my head toward his crotch. My eyes widen and rolled back a bit. Then Bonnie let go of my head and I let go of him.

"*cough* *cough*" When I was able to breathe again, and fell on the floor panting. Bonnie held the back of my head and pressed two fingers to my lips. I knew what he meant and I opened my mouth a bit. Then he slid his fingers in my mouth. I rolled his metal fingers around with my tongue and sucked on them. When his fingers were wet enough, he took them out my mouth.

"W...What are you-" I was cut off when Bonnie rubbed my cheek.

"Shhh..." He shushed me and rubbed my ass with his finger. My eyes widen and I was terrified. I couldn't do anything, and I can't make Bonnie angry. Then I felt that finger slide inside me slowly. I winced in pain, tears forming in my eyes. Then I felt something else besides pain...my cock was being stroked. My hips shook, and my face was bright red.

"Ahh!~ No! It...hurts.." I cried in pain. Bonnie then used two fingers, and I almost screamed. I felt them touching my prostate scissoring it. It's so painful for a guy! But at the same time, it's wonderful...I closed my eyes tightly, trying to bear the pain.

Bonnie then pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his robot cock. I couldn't believe what's happening next. I tried to squirm away, but Bonnie held my hips tightly, and thrusted into my ass. And...I made the loudest scream ever that echoed throughout the building.

"NOO! IT HURTS!" I screamed as my inner walls were forced open. Bonnie turned me around, positioning me on my stomach. He thrusted slowly in and out of me as I cry out.

"Please stop! It hurts so f*cking bad! I'm gonna break in twooo!" Bonnie thrusted harder and grabbed my cock that was still painfully hard and hot. He stroked it fast. My eyes widen and I felt my ass throb. 'This is horrible...I can't stand it...' I said in my now hurting head. My pants were getting louder and hotter. And I was going crazy. The pain subsided a little and I feel pleasure in my hips. It started feeling good now. Bonnie smirked and thrusted faster.

"No!~ Ah hah ah ah!~ Bonnie!~ It's so good!~" I said with a small smile on my face.

"It is now?~ Are you gonna cum?~" He asked as he stroked my cock even faster. I can feel it building in my hips as I cried out.

"Cumming!~ I'm cumming!~" Bonnie smirked. He whispered in my ear.

"Let's cum together..." Then he thrusted even faster while stroking me. My eyes rolled back, and I panted with my tongue out. Then...I yelled with pleasure.

"AAHHHH!~~ IT'S SO GOOD BONNIE!~~" I came hard, my cum squirting on Bonnie's hand and on the floor. Then I heard Bonnie grunt, and I felt something warm inside me...he came inside. My ass throbbed once more. I was panting with my eyes rolled up and my tongue out. It was...amazing. I felt Bonnie take his cock out of me and he hugged me from behind whispering softly in my ear.

"You were wonderful...Tyler." My eyes closed as I fell asleep on the floor. I heard Bonnie leave the office and I was in deep...slumber.

After a while, I woke up still in the office. I sat up and I felt a pain in my ass. My head hurts too...while I was in pain, I heard a bell on the tablet. I walked slowly to it and it said: 6am. Beside it, I see a note with purple handwriting.

"_Tyler...You were wonderful last night. I hope to see you tomorrow._" From Bonnie.

"Bonnie...wait what?!" I felt rage come over me. I couldn't remember a goddamn thing!

'I'M SO NOT FORGIVING YOU BONNIE FOR GIVING ME A PAIN IN MY ASS!'

This is really gonna be a long week for me...


	2. Second Night

Last night, Tyler couldn't believe what happened to him. He slept in his bed that evening, feeling like he was squished by a iron anvil.

Tyler's POV

"Mmm...Owww..." I started to get up, feeling the pain in my head and my ass. My back hurts too...I got out of bed and when in the bathroom. When I was there, I looked in the mirror, and my eyes widen. I had black circles under my eyes, and my face was all pale...N-Nevermind that! I shook off the shock of my features, and turned on the shower. The water was warm, and it steamed up the whole bathroom. I stripped my clothes off, and got in.

"Ahhh..." Sighing heavily from the warm water falling on my body, I started to think.

'Will this happen again like last night?' My thoughts were caught off when I felt something flow down my thigh. I looked down and saw white liquid. My face turned red and my eyes widen. He...really did put it inside! I was pissed now. Bonnie HAD to release inside me?! My legs trembled. Gotta...gotta focus! Ingoring the shock, I got out of the shower and went in my room.

I sat on the bed sighing, then I heard my phone rumble on my dresser. I walked over there and picked it up. On the phone, there was a message.

"_Hey Tyler, don't forget your job...unless you wanna get fired._" From Manager. My eyes widen and I saw that it was 11:55pm on my phone.

"I'M LATE!" I got dressed in my uniform and rushed out of my room and ran out the door. This has to be a joke!

-TIME SKIP-

Night 2

12:00am

I was in the same old office again, watching these animatronics. This was bored...and scary as hell. I turned on the tablet and saw the trio on the stage. Maybe this time...I'll survive. I heard the phone ring and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said tired.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses._" What? "More active"?! A bead of sweat ran down my face as I listened to the call.

"__Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You_ know..._" And I did that. I saw on the cameras that everyone was in their proper places. I held the phone up to my ear and I listened.

"_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?_" My eyes widen.

'In...the dark? That's what Bonnie did!' I thought annoyed. I don't want that happening again! While I was thinking, my stomach rumbled. Oh sh*t...I didn't eat anything today...and then I heard a thud. The call continued when I looked at the cameras.

"_I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying_ that." Well, I already knew that since Bonnie was there last night...

On the cameras, I saw that two of them were gone. My eyes widen and I started to panic. I had a idea, and I pressed the left red button on the wall. The metal door closed the open passage to the office, and I sighed with relief. But that came to an end when I heard what the call said.

"_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know._" My head tilted in confusion.

'Pirate Cove? Where's that?' I checked every camera on the tablet, until I found one that said: "Pirate's Cove" I saw two glowing eyes staring at me. My head turned blue and I shivered when those eyes looked at me...and the call said it's final words.

"_Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon_." It hung up, leaving me shocked.

"LIKE HELL I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!" I screamed at the phone pissed off. I checked my phone and saw that it's 1:45am. I have to beat this night...I have to! I heard a thud outside the left door, and a knock.

"H..Hello?" I asked scared.

"Hello Tyler..." I recognized that voice...Bonnie?!

"Wh-What do you want?!" My legs trembled. I don't want to deal with you again! Then Bonnie sighed.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to say Hi-" He was cut off when I heard footsteps coming fast to the hallway. I was curious about what happened...

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm talking?" He said annoyed. I heard another voice replying to him. A Pirate voice.

"I wish to see the lad." "Not yet. At the 3th night you can see him." Ok. I need to know what's going on. I walked to press the red button to open the door, but Bonnie stopped me.

"Not yet Tyler. You can see him tomorrow." And Bonnie walked away, his footsteps getting quieter. As well as the other animatronic. What was that? I ignored my confusion and looked at the cameras again. I saw on the tablet that I had 58% power left, and I saw the duck in the right corner of the office. I panicked and jumped out of my seat and pressed the red button...but...it wasn't working! I pressed it a couple times, and the door still didn't close!

"Oh my god, Oh my god! F*ck my life..." While I panicked, I saw a note on the wall.

"_Look at the camera, and then look in front of you._" My face started becoming pale, but I did what the note said. I looked at Right Corner camera again, and I saw that the duck was gone.

"Hi!~" A voice said in front of me. I put down the tablet, and I looked up slowly. There, I saw the duck, that had big breasts on it. Smiling sweetly at me.

"AHHH!" I screamed and fall on my back. The duck walked up to me and kneeled down on her knees. My eyes widen and I closed them tightly. I felt a hand touch my cheek. It was the duck. I opened my eyes slowly and saw her in front of me. I froze in place.

"I'm Chica! What's yours?" The duck asked. I replied shyly.

"T-Tyler..." Chica smiled. She looked like a child who ready to play. She placed a bag on my lap. I was confused.

"It's a little something for you!~" She said happily. "I knew you were hungry, so I made it for you." I smiled a bit, and opened the bag. Inside was a slice of cheese pizza. My favorite!

"Thank you...Chica." I said. And she smiled happily. I took the tasty hot slice out of the bag and took a big bite of it. It was delicious! I felt better since I ate something now. I got up and checked the tablet. Chica got up as well.

4:00am

I was shocked. Maybe I'm able to survive this night after all! While I was smiling with joy, I felt something soft on the back of my head. My face turned red. I turned my head around and saw Chica smirking seductively at me.

Oh boy...

LEMON PART!

"Ch...Chica?" I said blushing red. She didn't answer, instead she rubbed my chest slowly. 'What...? Oh no...no no no no!'

I tried to free myself from her grip, but I didn't want to make her mad...she whispered in my ear.

"You know...your very cute...But..I know you want to do this with me." Her voice was so enchanting and sexy. I couldn't handle it...No! No! Don't be fooled!

Chica unbuttoned my uniform top slowly and pushed the sides down to my wrists. Her hands rubbed my white pale chest.

"Hah!~ No..." I moaned quietly. Chica took one of my hands and placed it on her big breasts. They were so soft...I blushed hot red, and felt my bulge growing in my pants. 'Oh no! Not now please!' I begged in my head. Chica kissed my cheek, neck and my ear. Her kisses were turning me on. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please...forgive me if I'm too rough..Chica." I said in slight, nervous tone. And I fondled her breasts slowly. They were soft, warm, and also they're big. When I was feeling this softness, I felt a hand rub my crotch. My face turned bright red and I looked down to see, Chica's hand touching there. I started to pant quietly, and she smirked. She gently pushed me on the chair and kneeled down to my crotch. My face turned red as she starting to unzip my pants.

"C..Chica.." I started to say, but she shushed me. I felt my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

"Whoa!~ It's so big!~" Chica said excitedly, grabbing my hard cock with her warm hand. She started stroking in a fast pace making me pant. I looked to the side blushing red, not letting her see my face. But she rubbed my cheek, and licked my shaft on the tip. Then Chica started to suck it deep in her mouth.

"Hah!~ ah! Chica!~" I said panting softly. She then stopped sucking my shaft, and pressed her big breasts between it. I tilted my head back in pleasure, while I panted quietly.

"Ah!~ Chica!~Wha..ahh~" She smirked and moved her breasts up and down in a fast pace making me pant faster. I can't believe that she's doing this to me...Chica was smiling proudly at her service she's giving me, and then she did something that made me reach my peak. She started licking the tip of my cock, sucking off the precum on top. My eyes widen as my hips shook.

"Chica!~ Wa..wait!~Im gonna-AHHH!~" I screamed as I squirted my seed all over Chica's face and breasts. My face was too red, while I panted hotly. Chica smiled and licked the cum off her face. Swallowing it down as well. I couldn't believe what I just saw...her swallowing my...stuff..

"Uh...thanks..Chica." I nervously said as I try to put on my pants. But Chica stopped me. She whispered in my ear with a sweet tone.

"Wait. I haven't had a turn yet~" My eyes widen and Chica pushed me down on the chair straddling my hips. I looked down at her crotch, seeing herself wet and ready for me. I shut my eyes and turned my head to the side not looking. My blushing red cheeks made her giggle. Then I said something serious to her.

"Just...not too hard. Ok?" Chica nodded, understanding my words. She grabbed my hard cock and positioned herself on it. Then she slid down slowly and she moaned softly. I closed my eyes tightly. Her insides were so warm, and I felt my dick swell. Chica held onto my shoulders and move her hips up and down.

"Ah~ Tyler...your so good!~" I heard her moan out. 'She...feels so good...that I can't resist it anymore..' My thoughts were piling up when Chica was still moving slow, trying not to hurt me. But I had an idea.

"Chica...forgive me if I'm too rough.." I said grabbing her hips and slamming her down on me. I saw her eyes widen and I got scared. I thought I made her angry, but she smiled.

"No need for forgiving!~ Your good either way! Faster please!~" She said in a cheery, hot voice. I was in relief, and move her hips up and down faster. I started moving my hips as well. This is insane..but I don't care. I felt Chica grab my head and she pushed her breasts between my face. Feeling the warmth of her chest, I felt my whole body blushing.

"Ahh~ Chica...I'm going to..." I told her while moving my hips with hers. She smirked and got off me and kneeled down, stroking my cock fast. My eyes widen and I felt the pleasure in my hips rising. 'Yes...yes...I'm gonna cum, and it will be all over.' I said in my head.

"Ah!~ hah...hah..AHHH!~~" I screamed as my cum squirted on the floor and on Chica's breasts. My face flushed bright red. She smirked and wiped my cum off her chest, licking it. Smiling, she walked to me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Tyler. I'll see you soon." She said happily as she walked out of the office through the right side door. I smiled and sighed with relief when it was over. Then I felt a little sleepy as I fixed my uniform. I lied my head on the desk and slept throughout the night. I didnt even give a damn about the goddamn power, not even when I beat the night shift. I just want to sleep...

After a while, I woke up in the office and looked around. I heard my phone ring my favorite ringtone: AI CATCH by Goatbed. I love that song. I picked up my phone and saw that it was 6am. And I saw a message from the manager.

"Hey Tyler, your doing great..keep up the good work." From Manager.

I sighed and got my stuff and started the office. When I started to leave, then was a note taped on the wall. The writing was in red handwriting.

"Hello lad. I be seeing you tomorrow." I tilted my head in confusion and ingored the note, walking to the exit.

I'm guessing that someone else will be having their way with me tomorrow... Oh boy..


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys It's Taylor! I'm still working on the fanfic, just wait. But here's a thing, I'm still thinking of how to start the next chapter, and I'm having some trouble with it. But don't worry! It will come to my head.

And also, I'm gonna make something clear. If you tell me to change the characters, I'm not going to do it. Cuz I worked so hard on this and I'm not going to do a whole hour to do change the characters up and fixing the lines I'm not doing that. Because you know...the first chapter of Bonnie I did 3 hours with, and someone had to tell me to change him into a girl.

IM NOT DOING THAT FOR A WHOLE HOUR! IM NOT GOING TO MAKE CHANGES, NOR CHANGE THE CHARACTERS. BTW, if you dont know who told me this, it was Mikat2.

Thank you. And one more thing which I'm going to say for the LAST. FUCKING. TIME.

IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, DONT FUCKING READ IT! AND THAT'S THE LAST TIME IM GONNA SAY IT.

I'm going to ignore people who tell me to change the fanfic.


	4. Third Night

That evening, Tyler was in his room. Thinking about the note he saw hung on the wall.

Tyler's POV

"_Hello lad. I be seeing you tomorrow._" The note keeps lingering in my head. I don't even know who wrote it...C'mon I gotta forget it. I ignored my big confusion and laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Man...this sucks...really." I sighed. Then my phone rang, with my favorite ringtone. It was a message from my friend. I grabbed my phone and read the message on the screen.

"_Hey Tyler...I..uh heard your working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and uh...I wanted to wish you good luck!...I guess. Me and the others haven't seen in school, so uh...please come back soon. Uh...what else...Oh yeah! I downloaded a song for you so can calm down when your stressed. Here. Thanks...and I'll see ya soon...I hope._" From Sara. I looked on the side of my phone and I saw a Music Note on the screen.

"Hmm...I wonder what this is-wha?" I stopped when I saw the time on my phone. 11:55.

My eyes widen, and got my uniform on and grabbed my stuff. But I grabbed my headphones as well. I wanna hear that music I got. Then I rushed out the door.

-TIME SKIP-

Night 3

12:00am

Same old office...Still watching the animatronics, and getting fucked in the ass...yep I know how it goes. I turned on the tablet, and saw everyone in their proper place. And I saw at the Pirate's Cove, the curtains were closed as it should be. Totally bored...I heard the phone ring. What does he want now?

"Hello?" I said, as I picked up the phone.

"_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I_ meant." Wait...you mean other people worked here, and they died here too?! I started to panic, and began to stress. Well, I kept calm for a bit. But I heard a thud from the Show Stage.

"Oh great. Either Bonnie or Chica might be out." I said, as I was being bored to death. I pressed the left and right door buttons on the walls, and the doors blocked the entrance to the office. Then I continued listening to the call.

"_Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. _Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get__ caught..."

I felt my heart going to burst. Stuff a metal skeleton into me?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! C'mon Tyler...calm down! I tried to calm myself down, but it didn't work. My stress was building up, and I panicked even more.

"_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._" I was in rage.

"FUCK YOU!" I slammed the phone on the table, and looked on the tablet. The power was 69% and it was 2:00am. I'm probably not gonna make it...I walked to the right door and pressed the button. Opening the door, saving power. Then I did the same with the left. I sat on the chair and shivered a bit. This is really...BULLSHIT!

"*sigh* What do I do...Oh yeah! The music Sara send me!" I had an idea and got my phone out from my bag, as well as my headphones. I pressed the Music Note on the screen and the music started playing. It had harps and like a little bit of Classical in it. My type of music. I put on my headphones and listened to the calm music. But then I heard words in the song.

"_O mio babbino caro...mi piace, è bello, bello._" It sounds like...Italian. I closed my eyes.

"_Vo'andare in Porta Rossa a comperar l'anello..." _I started to hum the song a little. It was so relaxing. By the way, I knew what she sang. I took Italian class in school.

"_Sì, sì, ci voglio andare, e se l'amassi indarno, andrei sul Ponte Vecchio, ma per buttarmi in Arno..._" I started forgetting my stress and panics in a second. Italian operas speak to my heart.

"_Mi struggo e mi tormento! O Dio, vorrei morir..._" I smiled...and sighed heavenly. This song...how did Sara know I love Classical music?

"_Babbo, pietà, pietà! Babbo, pietà, pietà..._" My heart calmed down. When the song finished. I feel much better now! But I love that song...and I played it again.

The harps and instruments played again...and I did something new...I started to sing.

"Oh my beloved father...I love him...I love him.." My voice echoed in the hallways, I didn't even noticed footsteps approaching the office...I continued to sing.

"I'll go to Porta Rossa...to buy our wedding ring..." I felt like I was on a stage singing to a crowd. It made my heart race.

"Oh yes...I really love him...And if you still say no, I'll go to Ponte Vecchio, and throw myself below..." My face blushed and I felt warmness inside my heart. My voice was so soft, calm, and also I can translate Italian songs. It was so wonderful...that I could sing like that.

"My love for which I suffer, At last...I want to die." Those words I sang broke me, but...I kept singing.

"Father I pray, I pray..." I felt something flow down my cheek. Tears? Wow...a song like this makes you cry. Even me...

"Father I pray...I pray..." The song faded out. I took off my headphones and set them down on the desk. That song...made me forget all my worries...I smiled and blushed a little. Then I felt something cold on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a fox. A fox with a eye patch. I screamed and fell out of my seat.

"WHA?! WHO ARE YO-huh?" While I screamed, I was shocked of the sight infront of me. The fox looked all broken up, scratched, and for his other hand, it was his hook. And his legs...they are metal.

"So...ye be Tyler right?" He asked me in a calm tone. I couldn't say anything... So I nodded.

"I'm Foxy...I guess ye were surprized of me appearance." I nodded and gulped. Foxy walked to me and held out his hook. I slowly grabbed it and he pulled me up to my feet. He's a little taller than me...I looked in his eyes for a bit, and then looked down at his hook. It scared me a little.

"Ye know, I heard a voice in ye office. A beautiful voice..." My face started to turn red. Wait...Foxy heard me?! I felt like my heart was going to burst..Foxy saw my blushing face, and he smirked. His hand touched my cheek.

"Yarhaha. So it be ye who was singing...I find it very beautiful indeed." I was shocked...he loved it? How can he, a pirate fox, love my voice? I started to blush red. Then I pulled close to him. His chest...was warm.

"I be seeing that ye nervous eh? Don't worry lad. I'll keep me lips sealed..." He said to me, rubbing my back. I felt my heart racing. He loves my voice, and he's calming me down? But it's too warm...then I felt something that make me jump. My eyes widen when something cold touched my ass. Oh no...no no no please not tonight!

LEMON PART!

"Ye have a nice booty too." He whispered in my ear with a sweet tone. I felt that hook rub my ass and my face turned red. Then he lifted up my chin and I met eyes with him. He kissed my lips, licking them too. My eyes widen and I froze...but his kiss was warm too. I closed my eyes and kissed back a bit. Foxy nibbled my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth a little, and his tongue went in my mouth.

"Mmm...Foxy...Ah..Mmm..." I moaned as our tongues danced. And Foxy walked forward while still kissing me. We both made our way to the left wall. My back was on it, and my hand was unconsciously trying to press the button. I found it and pressed it, making the door block the entrance. While Foxy kept kissing me, he grabbed my hat and threw it away somewhere in the office. I couldn't take it...I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Mmm!~ Mmm..Hmm.." I moaned in the kiss. And Foxy broke the kiss panting. His face looked red. Mine as well. Then Foxy laid me on the floor, and hung over me.

"Foxy..." I say his name in a quiet tone. He started to unbutton my shirt. I felt like my heart was going to melt...Foxy finished unbuttoning my shirt and he rubbed my chest with his hook. This sends chills down my spine when I felt the cold metal.

"F...Foxy! Wha?!" I tried to stop him, but his hand touched and rubbed my crotch. My eyes widen as It my erection growing in my pants.

'Please don't notice..Please don't notice!' I begged in my head for Foxy not to look. But it failed. He unzipped my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers to my knees. My cock sprung up. I looked away in embarrassment, trying to hide.

"Oh lad.~ This be your most special booty is it?~" He said in a seductive tone, grabbing my hard cock and stroking it slowly. I covered my mouth to mute my moans, but they were too loud...I was so embarrassed that I could die...

"Ahh!~ No!~ So good..." I blushed red and moaned loudly. My eyes widen when Foxy licked my shaft up and down. It was so warm...I rubbed his head while I was in pleasure. Then he deepthroated me, sucking hard on my cock. I almost squealed, and my hips shook. He smirked at me while sucking me rough. Then he licked and sucked on my balls. My eyes widen as I felt that pleasure, and my hips shake.

"AHH!~ Don't...suck that!~ F...Fuck!~" I moaned loudly. Foxy stopped and crawled to my face. He kissed me again, sucking on my lips. His hand went underneath our crotches and he strokes my cock. I felt like I was going to melt, as he sucked on my tongue. My heart was going crazy, and I felt like I was at my peak. I arched my back while he kissed me. He noticed this and broke the kiss.

"Not yet lad...It's my turn now. Yar Har Har~" He chuckled seductively and he turned me around, positioning me on my stomach. I knew what was coming next, and my eyes widen. Foxy lifted my chin and shoved two fingers in my mouth softly. I licked them slowly one by one, trying to get them soaked with my saliva.

"Mmm...Ghh...Foxy-Mmm!" I muffled with his fingers in my mouth, and he took them out. I felt him lift my ass, and his fingers being shoved inside. It was wet, and tight. I winced in pain of the thickness of his fingers. He then scissored my prostate, trying to get me ready. It still hurts...but I somehow like it. This was weird for me and my body...Foxy took his fingers out, and I felt something cold and hard coming. Y eyes widen as I knew what it was.

"No! Wait Foxy-" I was caught off when Foxy thrusted his metal cock inside of my ass. I screamed in pain. It was the same thing like Bonnie did to me...

"IT HURTS! AH! NO!" Foxy thrusted hard and speeded up a bit. Causing me to go insane. I've didn't experience this much pain in my life..while I was being fucked, I felt his cock hit a spot that made me scream...with pleasure.

"F...FUCK! Do...do that again!~" I said as my legs shivered. Foxy smirked and thrusted that spot hard...very hard and rough. I couldn't resist anymore...My eyes widen and rolled back. Then I started panting hard. And then...I did something embarrassing... I started talking dirty while I'm getting fucked...

"Fuck!~ Oh my god!~ Its so fucking good!~ Give me more Foxy!~" I grabbed my hard cock and stroked it fast, gaining more pleasure in my hips. Foxy smirked and thrusted into me faster. He then grabbed my hips and lifted me up. I was on his lap, and he kept thrusting. I was really going insane. Oh no...I'm going to act like a slut if this keeps going! And I did...I couldn't control it...

"Ahh!~ Yes yes yes!~ FUCK MY ASS HARD!~" I screamed and smiled with delight. It was too much for me...

"Yar har...ye be talking dirty lad?~" Foxy asked in a sexy voice, urging me to talk more. And I did.

"I can talk even more dirty if you-Mmm!~ want!~ Fuck my ass so hard I won't be able to walk for a whole week!~ Please!~" He growled in my ear and thrusted even more faster and harder, hitting my spot. I panted with my tongue out, and I smiled. My hips shook on their own, moving along with the thrusts. It's too much!...

"Oh my god!~ Foxy!~ I feel like a...slut!~ IT'S SO GOOD! FUCK ME MORE FOXY!~" My yell echoed throughout the hallways, but I didn't care one bit. The thrusts, kisses, and sucking, they all make me go insane...but I love it.

"So ye be a dirty slut ay?~" Foxy panted while he kept his super fast pace. "Well I bet this slut will like me coming inside ye ay?~" He said to me in my ear. So...he wants to come inside? I don't care...fill me..

"FUCK YES!~ BLOW THAT LOAD INSIDE ME! I WANT IT ALL! OH NO! IM CUMMING!~" I screamed with pleasure as I felt like I'm at my peak. Foxy's hand grabbed it, and stroked it super fast making me reach my limit.

"Ughh!~ I'm coming Tyler!~ Ye better be ready!~" he warned me with a husky voice, and then he thrusted one more time. I felt a load of warmness inside me...

"FUCK YESSS!~~IT'S TOO HOT!~ I LOVE IT!~" I panted with my eyes rolled up and my tongue out. My cock squirted my cum onto the tile floor, and on Foxy's hand. I felt my ass throb with so much cum inside. Some of it squirted out of my ass, making me smile on the ground twitching. I heard Foxy get up from the floor, and left the room.

"No...come back..." I said. My voice was hoarse... Then the lights went out. My eyes widen and I sat up. I heard footsteps coming from the left entrance, and I panicked. I shut my eyes tightly, and...tears formed in my eyes...I think I'm going to get stuffed...but my thoughts were off when I hear a melody. A...kid melody.

I sat still...trying my best not to move a muscle. My eyes widen even more when I saw a flashing face outside the door. The face came closer, and I shut my eyes. I was about to cry, but I felt a hand on the back of my head. It was pulling me gently to something soft. A chest? Well, anyway it was warm.

"We'll meet on the fourth night. For now...rest Tyler." A calming voice spoke to me, and the melody came back. I felt droozy, ready to fall asleep. I don't know if it was the melody, or the warmth of the hand I felt...but I didn't care. I laid into the warmth, and fell asleep.

It was morning, and I wasn't my best. My stomach, head and mostly my ass hurts. Maybe because of what happened last night...Oh well...I got my stuff and went out of the office. But then...I heard a giggle. A child's giggle...I turned around and looked down the hall. The poster on the wall...had a yellow eyeless face. My eyes widen, and I shivered. But then...I screamed of what I saw in front of me.

"*gasp* WHAT THE FUCK?!" I gasped in fear. It was like...th...the bear, but its yellow...and it has a blue top hat and bowtie...I shook my head and I saw that he was gone! What...just happened?

"I need some sleep...or I think I'm just going crazy.." I said with a sigh, as I walked out the door.


	5. Fourth Night

**Hey guys! Taylor here! I'm sorry I didn't update in such a long time...School is getting on my nerves, and so as homework. But I will do my best to make this fanfic a star! lol XD anyway enjoy Night 4! Leafeon's Out!~**

* * *

><p>Tyler was in his room laying on his bed. Thinking about the 2 strange things that happened yesterday.<p>

Tyler's POV

This is just scary...plain scary...I couldn't even think. I covered my head with my hands and tried to calm down. But those memories wouldn't go away...Ah fuck it...maybe if I took a shower I would forget. I got off my bed and walked to the bathroom. I know that my time to go to work is almost here, so I better hurry...I striped off my clothes and got in the warm water. It was so warm...and relaxing. Then I felt somewhat...tingly.

"Wha?" I looked down at my crotch and saw that my cock was hard...What happened all of a sudden?!

* * *

><p>QUICK LEMON!<p>

No...I have to do it...or I won't control myself. I shivered and I grabbed my hardness, stroking it slowly. It was so good...that I couldn't resist a second. I moaned softly as I stroked myself. My hand began to move faster. My moans were too much...

"Ahh!~ So good..." I rubbed around my shaft for a bit, and then stroked it harder. My other hand rubbed my ass, and my entrance. Then... a finger went inside. I moaned louder as my finger moved inside my own ass.

"Ahh!~~ No! Bonnie!~" I moaned out Bonnie's name as I fingered, and stroked myself. My thoughts were about Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The three that went in my office, and...had their ways with me...I couldn't forget them.

"Ahh!~ Ooohh~ Chica!~ So good...ah hah hah~" Then I moaned out Chica's name. The memory of her bouncing on my hard cock, made me even more hot. My hand rubbed my hard cock faster...and faster. My hips shake on their own, and the finger in my ass turns to two fingers, moving fast as well.

"Oh Foxy!~ This is so fucking good!~ I'm cumming!~" Moaning out Foxy's name, I'm almost at my peak. My cock was leaking precum, and some of it fell on the shower floor. It was so dirty...

"I can't! I'm cumming!~" I screamed with pleasure and panted hard. Cum spurts out of my cock, and on my hand. I fell down on the floor, looking at the mess I made.

"Oh no...I'm going to feel like a slut now..." Getting out of the shower, I got dressed in my uniform, and headed out the door.

I hope I don't scream like a slut...

-TIME SKIP-

Night 4

12:00am

* * *

><p>I laid my head on the desk and looked on the tablet. I saw everyone was in their place, and Foxy in Pirate's Cove. I was still ashamed of what I did in the shower. Masturbating to the 3 animatronics that had sex with me...My thoughts were caught off when I heard that stupid ass phone ring. I was in shame, and anger. I picked up the phone without answering.<p>

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. _Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. ***banging sound***"__ I was shocked when I heard a banging sound in the call. Uh...is he ok? He sounds nervous or maybe...scared. I listened to the call, and looked at the camera. I saw that everyone on the stage was gone!

"_It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you ***clears throat*** uh, when I did." _My eyes widen as I saw on the camera that Bonnie and Chica were on the corner of my office! I panicked and beads of sweat went down my head. The call still continued, and something he said made me confused.

"_Uh, hey, do me a favor. ***bang bang*** Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? ***bang bang*** I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. ***bang bang*** Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there._" I tilted my head in confusion and checked Pirate's Cove. Foxy was out of there! I panicked even more... and then my eyes widen when I heard a melody in the call._  
><em>

"_You know...***moan*** oh, no...*screech and static*._" And the call hung up, leaving me in shock. I walked to the left entrance and pressed the white button. I screamed seeing Bonnie's face.

"Hi Tyler." He said. My eyes widen as he came into the office. I backed away from him in fear. He made a confused look on his face. I moved backwards to the right entrance, and I felt something soft. I looked back and my eyes widen even more.

"Hi Tyler!~" Chica was behind me, and also her breasts were on my back. I fell on my butt and moved back to the wall of the office. Chica also made a confused face, like Bonnie's. She also frowned, trying to guess what's going with me.

"S...Stay away..." I said in fear. Holding my head with my hands, trying to mute the sounds in my head. I heard footsteps from the open left hall, I knew who it was. Foxy. Those voices...won't go away...

"What's wrong with the lad?" "I don't know..." I heard Bonnie and Foxy talk, and Chica walked to me slowly, but stopped when I screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Holding my head, I still hear the voices.

_"It's me...It's time...Let me out..." _They still lingered in my brain. Stop...

"_Let me out!" _Stop...Shut up...

"_LET ME OUT!" _Then the voice echoed loudly in my head, making me go insane. Then it got quieter...and quieter.

I looked up at the animatronics with my wide eyes...and I felt faint. I laid on the hard cold floor with a thud.

"_TYLER!" "Wake up please!" "Lad please open your eyes!" _I heard voices in the office...but I couldn't reach them with my voice...Help me...

* * *

><p>I felt something soft on my head. A pillow? I woke up with a sharp pain in my head. And I looked around. There was empty heads, and masks in the room. Am I in the Backstage? My thoughts were cut out when I heard yelling outside the door.<p>

"_You fucking idiot! What were you thinking?!" "You know it's your fault right?!" "SHUT UP! LOOK I'M SORRY I DID THAT OK?!" _I got off the bed and held my ear to the door. There was definitely arguing outside.

"But you should have thinked before you could do that! You were hurting his brain!" "And it ain't me that hurt him..." "Shut it Foxy." "I'll have a talk with him." Then I heard footsteps coming this way. Oh no! What do I do?!

I panicked, and ran back to the covers and turned to my side. The door was open, and someone walked in. I closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep. The footsteps stopped near my face, and something soft touched my face. My head was lifted up and I felt hot breaths on my face. What...I then felt something soft on my lips. I think I'm being kissed. And I was...

I opened my eyes a little, and I saw a animatronic. A brown one. Who was kissing me...but it was warm..the kiss broke and I saw his face more clearly. It was the bear animatronic. My eyes widen and I fell out of the bed. I backed away to a wall with no way to run. The brown bear walked to me and kneeled down. I turned away, and tears formed in my eyes. A metal hand touched my cheek and turned my face. Making me look directly at the bear.

"Are you alright?" He asked me with a soft tone. I swallowed my words, and nodded. He stepped back and held out his hand to me. I took it, and he pulled me up. His thumb rubbed off one of my tears. I blushed a little.

"My name is Freddy Fazbear. And you must be Tyler." I nodded. This bear is...pretty kind. Freddy hugged me and rubbed my back. Causing my eyes to widen, and blushing red. But...he's warm. Then he pulled away with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry this happened to you...is your head ok?" He asked me with a apology, and I nodded. He grabbed my hand and walked me out of the Backstage. I was scared, but I know Freddy will protect me. Me and Freddy were in the dining room, where Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy was. They all have worried looks on their faces. It made me feel...loved. I don't know why, but it's weird...

"Tyler!" "Your ok!" I heard Bonnie and Chica yell happily, and Foxy smiled. I smiled as well. Then I saw something or...someone down the left hall. Its...the yellow one! I hid behind Freddy, and cried softly. He looked at me and hugged me, trying to calm me down. I opened my eyes a little, and saw that the yellow bear was getting closer. I panicked and ran to the Backstage. Then I closed the door and laid my back against it. I looked around and thought he was gone. I sighed in relief and slid down the door...well, that's what I thought.

"Hello. Tyler." The yellow bear was in front of me, and...I screamed.

* * *

><p>Freddy's POV<p>

"I wonder if Tyler's seeing things..." Chica said worried. I looked at her and shook my head. Bonnie went to the door and listened inside. Then we 4 heard a loud scream.

"_AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM_ ME!" My eyes widen as I knew who it was.

* * *

><p>Tyler's POV<p>

My eyes widen of the sight in front of me. That yellow bear was on my lap smirking at me. He had a eyeless face just like the poster I saw! Then I saw 2 white lights appear in his eyes. Maybe...he has eyes after all? I was in too much shocked that I couldn't move...

"Awww~ You look so cute with your scared."

I sat there with my shocked face. Who is this bear?! Tears started forming in my eyes and I turned away. I didn't want to see his eyeless face...it was horrifying. But to be honest, he kinda...looks like Freddy...except he's yellow. And...without...eyes...the yellow bear caught one of my tears and smirked.

"Oh yeah! I forget to tell you my name. I'm Golden Freddy, I'm Freddy's brother. But for short, call me Goldy." He said, then he licked my cheek, cleaning the tears off my face. He then held my face with both hands...then he closed his eyes and leaned in. I froze in place with my eyes widen. I couldn't move...and I know I can't make him angry...so I took a step further. With my shaking hands, I gently held Goldy's arms, and then pushed him on the floor, with me on top of him. He had a shocked face, but he smiled...and that frightened me.

"Oh~ Turning me over huh?~ Hehehe..." Goldy giggled mischievously, and he got up, lifting me up in his arms. I flailed in a panic, trying to get off him, but he held onto me tightly. He walked us to the bed, and threw me on it. I shivered with a scared face. Goldy seductively got on the bed and hovered over me. I couldn't move, and my face was totally red. I knew what was coming next...

**LEMON TIME!**

I blushed, and I felt a metal hand on my face. It caressed it softly, and it moved down to my crotch. It was Goldy's hand...I turned my face away, not looking at the scene. He smirked and licked my neck...this wet sensation sent chills down my spine. I shivered, holding my breath. I couldn't believe it...then Goldy sucks on my neck, making me gasp.

"AH!~ No...don't suck there!" I tried to push him off me, but that made him suck harder, biting on my pale skin. It started to make a mark. This made me panic. If he makes a hickey there, then the others will get mad at me! Then Goldy let go of my neck and looked at the creation he made. He giggled and smirked seductively.

"Hehehe~ I think you'll be fine with that mark on your neck~" His voice was so deep and distored...but attractive. I don't even know why though...It made me shiver to think that way. I was so caught up with my thought as Goldy held my face with both hands, and kissed me, sticking his tongue in my mouth, moving with mine's. I moaned loudly throughout the kiss, making him grind against my crotch. I bet he saw my erection, that made my eyes widen and my face turned hot red. I knew what he meant by that...No please! I'm becoming a slut if he keeps it up!

"So...getting hard eh?~" He said rubbing my cock through my pants. I gasped for air as he caressed it. Yes...more...I want more...I begged in my head for more simulation. Goldy starting unbuttoning my uniform and unbuckling my pants. He threw them across a corner of the Backstage. His stare was totally embarrasing but...I love it for some reason...

"Oh...Your body is so wonderful!~" He caressed my left nipple which was hard, and he started licking my right. I gasped, biting my bottom lip hard. I don't want Freddy to hear me...nor Bonnie, Chica or Foxy. Goldy rubbed my lips with his metal hand, like he's telling me something. And he did. He whispered seductively in my ear, with his distored voice.

_"**Let me hear your voice...**"_

That sounded more like a command, and he bit my right nipple, making me scream. It started turning red, then he did the same with my left one. I closed my eyes tightly, but I moaned loudly. I felt my vision going in circles, my face turning red, and my eyes widen. Oh no...It's coming...I'm going to...

*AHH!~*

I fainted on the bed, and became quiet all of a sudden. Leaving Goldy confused. He hovers over me and shakes me softly, trying to get my attention. But it didn't work. He looked around the room for some reason, and then started to leave...but I grabbed his arm before he could. He looked back and his black eyes widen. I looked at him with my aqua blue bangs covering my face. He pushed them out of the way and saw my eyes...He was shocked.

"Hehehehe..." I giggled at him, with my eyes filled with lust, and I pulled him on the bed with me on top of him. His face was blushing red, and I smirked seductively at him. My hands rubbed his metal chest, and one of them rubbed his crotch.

"You think your just gonna leave me hanging like this?~" I said with a smirk, and showed my hard cock to him. He was shocked, but he smiled. Goldy shook his head and then licked my hard member. Causing me to gasp loudly. I don't even care if they hear me...let them hear...that I'm enjoying this!~

"Oh fuck!~ Oh...your tongue is so hot..." I rubbed Goldy's head and he started sucking on my cock. My eyes widen and I cry out with ecstacy. It was so good, that I started talking dirty...which turned him Goldy on alot.

"Ah!~ You love sucking it don't you Goldy?~ Nggh!~ I'm going to cum soon in that mouth of yours!~" Goldy looked at me with his seductive eyes and stopped sucking. His metal rod was already hard, and he pushed me on the bed so he's on top of me. He forcefully stuck two fingers in my mouth. I gagged, but I sucked on them hard. When they were wet enough, he took them out and rubbed them on my ass.

"Ahh!~ Goldy!~ Ngh! Stop...teasing!~" I shook my hips as he teased me. Goldy got the message and stuck his fingers in my ass, causing me to scream. My eyes widen, and I smiled with joy.

"Wow~ You really want it bad huh?~ You slut!~" I gasped and my face went red. When he said that word...I lose control.

"Oh fuck yes!~ You know I want that metal cock in me!~ Ravish me Goldy!~ FUCKING RAVISH ME!~" Goldy growled and took his fingers out, and flipped me over. I was on my stomach, shaking my ass at him.

Goldy plunged into me hard, and I screamed loudly. It was so rough, and hard, but I loved it. My eyes widen and my tongue was out, I started panting for more. He started thrusting hard and rough, causing me to grip the bed sheets.

"AH!~ FUCK YES!~ GOLDY YOUR SO HARD! I LOVE IT!~" He grinned and rubbed my ass cheeks as he thrusted. He suddenly spanked me, and I yelped. I didn't think spanking could feel so amazing. My hips shook more, and my cock was leaking it's precum. I whined and grabbed it, stroking fast. Goldy thrusted faster and lifted up my hips. I was on his lap, and I moved up and down.

"You really are a slut!~ I'll pound you so hard that you won't walk for a week!~" Goldy said as he moved even harder. My eyes widen as he hit my sensitive spot. I can feel myself reach my peak, and I whined. Then the pleasure stopped...when we both heard banging on the door.

**"Tyler! You ok in there?! It's Bonnie!" **I heard Bonnie's voice on the other side. But Goldy clenched his teeth and grabbed my cock that had it's fire go down. He stroked it hard, causing me to gasp loudly. He also moved my hips up and down.

"I'm f..fine! Bonnie! Just...go get help! Ahh!~!" Then Bonnie's footsteps fade away from the door, and I covered my mouth with my hand. Trying to keep myself down, Goldy kept thrusting until he growled in my ear.

"Want me to cum inside you?~" I heard his words, and...I nodded. Then I felt him thrust even faster, hitting my spot. My eyes widen, and I started panting harder. Come on...hurry up!

"Cumming...I'M FUCKING CUMMING!~" "Cum for me then you fucking slut!~" I screamed as I reached my peak. My cum squirted onto the bed sheets, and I felt something warm inside me. Goldy came inside...its so warm...I felt myself getting lifted off of his hips, and I fainted smiling. Then I felt something soft on my head. A pillow? Oh yeah I was in the Backstage, so I was laying here before. I heard loud banging from the door, but I started to sleep, not even listening.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's POV<p>

I was in the supply closet looking for things. But something caught my mind, I walked out of the closet and to the Backstage door. I pressed my ear to the wall. Then I noticed something...Tyler was trapped in there. I heard a whine, groan, and I think he was screaming! Feeling worried, I banged on the door hard.

"Tyler! You ok in there?! It's Bonnie!" I asked. Then I heard Tyler reply but...differently.

**"I'm f..fine! Bonnie! Just...go get help! Ahh!~" **Wha? I thought I heard Tyler moan...Ugh what the hell? He needs help! I rushed to the restrooms to call the others. Don't worry Tyler. We'll save you!

* * *

><p>Tyler's POV<p>

I covered myself in the sheets as I slept. Tears started falling out of my eyes, and shame overcame me. I can't believe I let Goldy have his way with me...all this humiliation and shame...started making sob.

"*hic* Why...did I do that?...*hic* I couldn't hold it...*cries quietly*" Then I felt something soft on the cheek. A kiss? I bet it was Goldy. His metal hand turned my face, making me look at him. He had some emotion in his eyes. .

"I'm sorry Tyler...I'm so sorry..." Then he kissed me softly. I let him, while my tears flowed down my cheeks. Goldy broke the kiss and backed away from me. He started fading away, his figure turning transparent. Then he was gone.

_**"The others are coming now..."**_ I heard Goldy's voice in my head. Then I heard footsteps coming this way, lots of them. I covered myself in the sheets and cried softly again...I don't want them to see me like this...after a while, I fell asleep while there was some tears marks on my cheeks. Then...

The door was open...please don't look at me.

"Tyler! You ok?-huh?"

Someone came close to the bed. I don't know who it was...then I felt a hand grab the sheets. No!

I heard the sheets rustle, and then it was off...exposing my body. There was alot of sperm on the bed, that was from my ass. But I noticed that...Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy are here. Then I heard them talk one by one.

"What...the..."

"*gasp* Tyler...who.."

"Oh me god...Poor lad..."

I felt something soft on my cheek...It must be Freddy's chest...and I felt the others cuddle around me. But something scared me while I slept. Freddy was growling...

"Goldy..._**Your so dead...**_" Freddy's voice was distored causing me to shiver...

Oh no...this is not good...

* * *

><p><strong>THERE! I finally did it! Are you happy? Btw, I'm going to continue, when I feel like it ok? Because right now, I'm very stressed. So don't keep begging me to keep going! I'VE ALREADY STRESSED MYSELF OUT LONG ENOUGH! :(<strong>


End file.
